In The Shadows of Woodridge Road
by storming-wolf
Summary: If you ask the locals, it's a place never spoken of, if you ask the BAU, they'll tell you is the dumpspot for a team of serial killers. Spencer and Jennifer Reid will tell you it's hell on Earth.


_Wow, I'm at 50 stories now :o Well, It's time to change a little as a writer. So for my 50th story, I wrote something that I've never even imagined I'd write. This story is very dark and unlike anything I've ever written before. Don't let a happy start fool you. Speaking of stuff I've never written before: smut. Oh, I'm rubbish, but this story contains it. Give me tips on how to improve please!_

* * *

The sun broke through the trees that surrounded the house belonging to the Reid's. The family was small, just the newlyweds and their puppy. Jennifer and Spencer lived in the quaint old house for 2 months now, after being married for 7. For 5 months now, they had been trying to start a family, and now, they were expecting their first child in 30 weeks.

JJ slipped into the kitchen where her husband was busy making breakfast and drinking coffee. She smiled at him and kissed his coffee flavored lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his forehead to hers.

"Good morning," Reid said, gently kissing her. "And how are my two favorite people in the world?"

"We're a little hungry, but it smells like Daddy's got it covered," JJ said.

"Yes he does," Reid smirked. JJ rubbed her thumb over the stubble that grew on his face seemingly overnight. "I'll shave it later."

"I think it's cute," JJ said. "Makes you look sexy."

"Mmmhmm, not what you said last week," Reid said, lifting her up in his arms and setting her on the counter.

"That's when you had a full on mustache and beard growing," JJ pouted.

"Sure," Reid said, turning away to get their breakfast. She kicked his butt when he did, giggling when he gave her a look.

"What's for breakfast, Chef Spence?" JJ asked.

"Only your favorite," Reid said, facing her with two plates in his hands, covered with waffles.

"Mmm," JJ said. Reid turned around.

"Get on my back," Reid said.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Come on! I'm serious! Hold on," Reid said. JJ wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Reid went on to walk to the dining room, loving the sound of his wife's laughter.

Set on the table was a bowl of their favorite fruits, strawberries for her and bananas for him, a can of whipped cream, and two glasses of orange juice. JJ kissed the back of his neck.

"I love this Spence," JJ said as he let her down. Reid gently kissed her and placed the plates down.

"So do I. I never thought being married could be this...perfect," Reid said with a smile. He put whipped cream on their waffles and topped them with the fruit. She took his fork and fed him a piece as he did the same.

"Yum!" JJ said. They started feeding themselves and once they were finished, she grabbed the can of whipped cream and put it all over his face.

"Jen!" Reid said in shock. He took the can and did the same, also putting it on her breast. He tossed the now empty can and pulled JJ into his lap. He began to lick it off of her.

"Mm...baby," JJ moaned. She straddled his lap and ground her hips down, feeling a bulge against her.

"You taste so good," Reid muttered, sucking the whipped cream off of her neck. JJ bit her lips and began to copy the act on him. He began to pull off her shirt when the phone rang. Reid groaned and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Reid said.

"Sorry to bother you two on your day off, but a case came up and it's urgent," Hotch said. "We're briefing on the plane in two hours."

"Okay. We'll be there," Reid said. He hung up the phone and groaned in frustration with JJ.

"This job just gives us never ending sexual frustration," JJ groaned. She could feel herself becoming sticky from the whipped cream.

"We are all sticky from this," Reid said, rubbing her sensitive nipples through her clothes. She moaned and sucked the whipped cream off of his finger.

"Shower?" JJ asked.

"Shower!" Reid replied, lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

* * *

JJ stood in the mirror next to Reid, blow drying her hair as he shaved. She cut off the hair dryer and placed a hand on her stomach. Reid put down the razor and wiped off the left over shaving cream. He kissed her stomach and looked into her blue eyes.

"Thank you so much," Reid said.

"For what?" JJ asked, their lips just inches apart from each other.

"For giving me the one thing I've always wanted. A family," Reid said before gently kissing her. 18 years of hell led up to his pure bliss. The one thing his father took away from him was finally right in front of him, and things couldn't get any better. But, they definitely could get worse.

* * *

_Reid is very OOC in this story. Basically, having JJ in his life romantically changes him and he's a little more outgoing, confidant, somewhat sillier(i.e. piggy-back rides), and leaning more into Matthew territory. He's also a little mouthy, as you'll see soon._


End file.
